Spuren der Vergangenheit
by EdnaMode
Summary: Leia kommt bei einer Explsion ums Leben. Wie kommen Han und ihre 3 Kinder mit diesem tragischen Verlust klar? Und warum steht Han 4 Jahre später plötzlich einer jungen Frau gegenüber, die die gleichen tiefen, dunkelbraunen Augen besitzt wie einst Leia...?


**Epilog**

„Han Solo, Han Solo hier. Leia, hörst du mich?"

„Ich wiederhole: Han Solo hier. Leia, verdammt, antworte!"

„Han… Solo hier. Leia, bitte, antworte!"

Rauschen ist die einzige Antwort, die den ehemaligen Schmuggler über seinen Kommunikator erreicht.

Verzweifelt schließt er die Augen, flucht. Seine Gedanken rasen, eigentlich weiß er, dass er keine Antwort erhalten wird. Zumindest nicht die, die er möchte. Nie wieder.

Er schluckt, beißt solange auf seine Unterlippe, bis es schmerzt. Erst dann spricht er wieder in den Kommunikator, den er krampfhaft in seinen Händen hält.

Wieder und wieder werden die gleichen Worte an einen Empfänger übermittelt, der innerhalb dieser endlos bestehenden Galaxis bereits der Vergangenheit angehört.

Als auch die letzen Versuche zusammen mit Minuten der Hoffnung und Unsicherheit untergehen, ist auch Han Solo nicht mehr imstande, zu verdrängen.

Er schreit laut und lange, schmeißt den Kommunikator wutentbrannt gegen die Wand aus Durastahl, und sackt wie ein schwerer Sack zu Boden.

Der Kommunikator ist an der Wand zertrümmert, seine Überreste rieseln zu Boden, leisten Han Solo Gesellschaft in seiner Welt aus Schmerz und Wut.

Han merkt nicht, wie die Tür zu Leias Büro aufgeschmissen wird.

Als er zwei starke Arme auf seinen bebenden Schultern spürt, schreckt er hoch, blickt in die verweinten, roten Augen Luke Skywalkers.

Obwohl dieser Anblick so falsch erscheint, er ihn so selten gesehen hat, ist er nicht überrascht, ist er nicht erschrocken.

Als Luke ihm auf die Beine helfen möchte, reißt er sich los.

Er möchte allein sein, von niemand in die Arme geschlossen werden, schon gar nicht von seinem Schwager.

Von neuer Wut erfasst stürzt er sich auf Leias Schreibtisch.

Binnen weniger Sekunden sind die Unterlagen auf dem Boden zerstreut, der Schreibtisch irgendwo zischendrin, umgestoßen.

„Han.", Lukes Stimme klingt zittrig, leise.

Als Han nicht auf ihn hört, wird er lauter.

„Han."

„Halt die Klappe."

Er kann seine eigene Stimme nicht wieder erkennen. Sie ist heiser, verschiedenste Gefühle wie Verzweiflung, Wut, Anklage und Trauer sind in diesen drei Wörtern ineinander verworren.

„Han, die Kinder spüren dich."

Er zuckt zusammen, sackt wieder zusammen, und blickt seinen Schwager zum ersten Mal richtig in die blauen, trauernden Augen.

Auch Schuldgefühle scheinen ihn nun zu überschwemmen.

Er schluckt.

„Luke, ich…. Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen, ich kann einfach nicht."

Luke schließt die Augen, neue Tränen rollen ihm über die Wange und zum ersten Mal wird sich Han bewusst, dass er nicht der einzige Trauernde ist.

„Verdammt!", schreit er, seine Wut nimmt wieder überhand, und er tritt gegen den am Boden liegenden Schreibtisch.

Dann lässt er sich auf den Boden fallen, spürt die Tränen, die nun auch in seinen Augen brennen und vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ich hätte mit ihr kommen sollen.", murmelt er.

„Ich… ich…"

Ein erstickender Laut ist zu hören und Han gibt seinen Widerstand gegen die Tränen auf.

Er schluchzt laut auf, dann beben seine Schultern.

Dann hört er, wie Luke sich ihm mit langsamen Schritten nähert, schließlich einen Arm um seine Schultern legt.

„Mara… Mara und ich könnten die Kinder für eine Weile nehmen…"

Seine Worte erklingen aus weiter Ferne.

Han muss sich konzentrieren, um sie richtig zu verstehen.

Und als er sie schließlich versteht, verstummen seine Tränen.

„Nein."

Im Büro wird es still, Sonnenstrahlen scheinen durch das große Fenster, das Leia sich einst so sehr gewünscht hatte.

„Das kann ich ihnen nicht antun."

Kaum haben diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen, steht er auf, verliert für einen kurzen Moment sein Gleichgewicht, blickt Luke dann jedoch, auf zwei festen Beinen stehend, tief in die Augen.

„Ich… ich muss jetzt zu meinen Kindern."

Luke's Blick senkt sich zu Boden, schließlich nickt er.

Als Han sieht, wie sich abermals Tränen in den sonst gefassten, klaren Augen des Jedi-Meisters bilden, dreht er sich schnell um.

In diesem Moment überkommt ihn Scham, als er merkt, dass er sich voller Angst von seinem trauernden Schwager abwendet, ohne zumindest versucht zu haben, ihn zu trösten.

Schnellen Schrittes geht er zur Tür, auf dem Flur rennt er schließlich.

Er verzichtet auf den Turbolift, etwas, was er zuvor noch nie getan hat, und sprintet stattdessen die unendlich langen Treppen hinunter.

Auf den langen, dunklen Straßen Coruscants stößt er eine Frau zur Seite, achtet nicht auf den rasenden Verkehr, der ihn mehrmals laut zur Rechenschaft weist.

Schließlich steht er schwer keuchend, außer Atem, vor seinem Haus.

Er schließt die Augen und atmet einmal tief durch.

Wenig später, als abermals die Verzweiflung in ihm aufsteigt und sich Tränen in seinen Augen bilden, weiß er, dass diese kurze Ruhe ein Fehler gewesen war.

Er schüttelt den Kopf, wischt sich grob über das Gesicht, verschmiert dabei die Tränen und öffnet endlich die Haustür.

Schreie treffen ihn wie eine harte Faust.

Winter, einst Leias Freundin auf Alderaan, nun die Frau, die sich um die Kinder kümmerte, kommt ihm entgegen gestürmt, ein Anflug von Verzweiflung auf ihrem Gesicht.

Ihre Züge zeigen jedoch immer noch einen Glanz von der ihm gewohnten Ruhe, die sie sonst wie ein Schleier zu umspielen scheint.

Diese Erscheinung verrät ihm, dass sie noch nichts weiß.

Als sie Han entdeckt, schenkt sie ihm ein Lächeln, die blauen Augen blicken ihn mit neu entflammter Hoffnung an.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf, ehe sie zu sprechen anfängt.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was passiert ist.", meint sie, und ihre Stimme klingt im Kampf mit den Schreien im Hintergrund ungewöhnlich laut.

„Jacen…Er hat auf einmal angefangen mit diesem Gekreische und will einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Und dann haben auch Jaina und Anakin angefangen."

Abermals schüttelt sie frustriert den Kopf und blickt verblüfft auf, als Han stumm und ohne jegliche Beachtung an ihr vorbei, ins Kinderzimmer, läuft.

Das, was er sieht, lässt ihm erneut mit seiner Beherrschung ringen und er holt tief Luft.

Nein, hier, vor seinen Kindern, wird er nicht zusammenbrechen.

Jaina, um den schreienden Jacen geschlungen, bemerkt ihn als erstes, und blickt ihm mit roten, dunkelbraunen Augen in das Gesicht.

Diese Geste, dieser Anblick der Augen, die seiner Frau so gespenstisch ähneln, bricht ihm das Herz.

„Daddy", flüstert sie, ein erstickendes, leises Wort, welches er nicht hört, aber versteht.

Auch Anakin, in seinem Bett liegend, den Kopf gegen das rote Kissen gedrückt, blickt nun auf.

Seine eisblauen Augen zeigen Schmerz und Mitleid.

Sofort rennt er auf wackligen Beinen in die Arme seines Vaters, der mit steinerner Miene seine Kinder betrachtet und mit wachsender Verzweiflung überlegt, wie er die grausame Wahrheit den 4- und 6-Jährigen beibringen kann.

„Daddy.", schluchzt Anakin. „Jacen… Ich hab versucht… dass er nich mehr weint… aber…"

Hans Blicke richten sich auf seinen ältesten Sohn, der zusammengesackt in einer Ecke des Zimmers liegt.

Obwohl die Hände das kleine Gesicht verdecken, kann man die Tränen sehen, die vom spitzen Kinn auf den Boden fallen.

„Mommy soll kommen.", flüstert Anakin weiter in die Ohren seines Vaters.

Han spürt, wie seine weiße Bluse feucht wird und drückt seinen jüngsten Sohn noch fester an sich.

Jacen scheint der einzige zu sein, der ihn noch nicht bemerkt hat, gefangen in seiner eigenen Welt des Schmerzes.

Und mit einem Schlag wird Han klar, dass Jacen mit seinem speziellen Bund zu seiner Mutter wahrscheinlich bereits weiß, was passiert ist.

Jaina blickt wieder auf.

Normalerweise wäre sie die Erste gewesen, die sich in seine Arme gestürzt hätte, doch heute scheint sie unausweichlich an der Seite ihres Zwillingsbruders zu bleiben, seinen Schmerz spürend.

Han eilt nun an die Seite der Zwillinge, kniet sich zu ihnen herunter, den kleinen Anakin immer noch fest in den Armen haltend.

Zitternd streckt er eine Hand aus, streichelt zunächst seiner Tochter über die feuchten Wangen, legt sie dann auf die schmalen Schultern von Jacen.

Dieser scheint die Berührung gar nicht zu bemerken.

Unaufhörlich schreit er weiter in seine kleinen, bebenden Hände.

„Anakin, ich muss jetzt zu Jacen…", sagt Han mit fester Stimme, versuchend, seinen Kindern Stärke zu vermitteln, weiterzureichen.

Anakin nickt stumm, seine großen, eisblauen Augen richten sich in die leere Ferne.

Han setzt ihn schließlich nach kurzem Zögern neben Jaina, wendet sich dann abermals Jacen zu.

„Jacen." Er schüttelt ihn nun leicht, doch die einzige Reaktion, die er erhält, ist das nur lauter werdende Gekreische.

„Ich habe wirklich schon alles probiert, Captain Solo.", erklingt die Stimme hinter Han.

Erschrocken zuckt er zusammen.

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie Winter das Zimmer betrat.

Er gibt ihr keine Antwort, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jungen mit den unordentlichen, lockigen, braunen Haaren gerichtet.

Er nimmt ihn nun in die Arme, wiederholt mehrmals sanft, tröstend seinen Namen.

Nach einigen Minuten ersticken die Schreie und werden stattdessen mit Seufzer ersetzt.

„Mom, Mommy…", wiederholt der Junge immer wieder und drückt sich an den Vater, sein Gesicht in dem weißen Hemd vergraben.

Han muss sich beherrschen, um nicht selbst in Tränen auszubrechen.

Behutsam streichelt er seinem Sohn immer wieder durch die lockigen Haare, flüstert beruhigende Worte.

Schließlich blickt Jacen auf, aus seinen braunen Augen strömen noch immer Tränen und er schnieft einmal laut.

„Ich… ich weiß nich… nich… wo… Mom-m-my ist…"

Jacen zittert und Han schluckt, als diese braunen Augen ihn fragend, bestrebt, die Wahrheit zu erfahren, in seine tiefsten Ängste blicken.

Er weiß, dass er seinen drei Kindern eine ehrliche Antwort schuldig ist.

Doch wie würde er diese vermitteln können?

Auch sein Zittern verstärkt sich nun, er hat Angst, die schreckliche Nachricht laut auszusprechen.

Wenn er nicht an ihren Tod glaube, vielleicht sei er dann gar nicht passiert, vielleicht war das ganze nur ein böser Streich gewesen, nichts weiter als ein Gerücht.

Doch er hatte Luke gesehen, nun sieht er seinen eigenen Sohn, ein Junge, der für gewöhnlich immer gewusst hatte, wo sich seine Mutter befand.

Und diese beiden Leute überzeugen ihn, dass das Ganze kein böser Streich ist, kein Gerücht, dass mit der Zeit wider vergehen wird.

Doch diese harte Tatsache auszusprechen, ist zu viel, macht die Situation real. Zu real.

Er blickt wieder in die wartenden Augen seines Sohnes, und als er in die Tiefe dieses dunklen Braunes sieht, weiß er, dass er eigentlich kein Recht hat, bewiesene Tatsachen bezüglich seiner Frau, der Mutter seiner Kinder, unausgesprochen zu lassen.

Er schluckt, blickt nun noch einmal von eisblauen Augen zu einem Paar dunkelbraunen.

„Ihr…. Ihr müsst jetzt stark sein. So stark wie eure Mommy war."

In Jainas und Anakins Augen bilden sich wieder Tränen, Jacens tropfen unaufhaltsam Richtung Boden.

Wieder fängt er an zu schniefen.

„Mommy kommt nicht wieder zurück."

Auch in Hans Augen bilden sich jetzt Tränen. Hinter sich hört er das laute, verzweifelte Stöhnen von Winter, die nun auch begriffen hat.

„Mommy ist…ist bei Meister Yoda und Ben."

Hans Stimme bricht, Jacen beginnt wieder zu schreien und krallt sich verzweifelt in das Hemd seines Vaters.

Auch Anakin und Jaina stimmen in das Weinen ein, werfen sich auf ihren trauernden Vater, der nun selbst die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhält.

Irgendwie schafft er es, alle drei Kinder in seine Amen unterzubringen und weint leise, stumm in Jainas langes, glattes Haar, spürt dabei ihr unkontrolliertes Zittern.

Er vergisst Winter, die er zuvor ebenfalls Schluchzen gehört hatte, und nimmt nur die Bewegungen seiner drei Kinder war.

Diese ganze Situation kommt ihm seltsam unwirklich, unreal vor, und er wird von einem Schauer erfasst.

Draußen verabschiedet sich die Sonne, verschwindet hinter einen der riesigen Hochhäuser unter und hinterlässt eine funkelnde, leuchtende, einzige Stadt.

Doch weder seine Kinder noch Han selbst denken in diesem Moment an Schlafen.

Ineinander geschlungen, Wärme in den jeweils anderen suchend, klammern sie sich aneinander, wünschend, aus diesem Alptraum zu erwachen.

Doch dies ist kein Alptraum, dies ist die Realität.

Und das Leben geht weiter.

Eine Tatsache, die durch die untergehende Sonne, durch den rasenden Verkehr unterstützt wird und Han das Herz zerreißt.

Doch im Moment lässt er diesen Schmerz hinter sich, seinen Kindern das gebend, was er selbst so dringend brauch. Trost.

Bald ist nur noch das unregelmäßige Schluchzen zu hören, die, da ist sich Han sicher, diese Nacht nicht verklingen werden.


End file.
